bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Winter Moon/Bulls*it: A 13-year-old's school days:Chapter 2:Beatdown at the Boys dorm
After I got booted from Crabblesnitch's office, I thought to myself, Did I really do all that in the last couple months? Whatever they were, the last three or so months weren't the best in my life. My Mom had met some rich fat guy at a party, "fell in love all over again" dumped my Dad, and moves in with the jerk, and married him. She's a frigging trophy wife for him, for crying out loud. My Dad got the house, and care of my sister, while I got stuck with Mom and rich fatty. I did not like it one bit, so I made my displeasure clear at school:where I was once a model student, I stole, fought, swore, and vandalised. Pretty soon, even the bullies were scared of me. But even my school only took so much. I got kicked out after really smacking up a kid, because he insulted my family and called me gay. I could have gotten off with just in-school-suspension and a week of detention if I apologized to him, which I completely refused to do. I got the axe. After that, Mom tried finding me another school, with no help from fatty. Finally, even my stepdad had it with me, so I figured:Screw 'im. I lit a firecracker, and shoved it in the gas tank of his Lambo, which was parked in the street at the time, and ran. Well, it blew right to hell, and fatty would've throttled me if Mom hadn't said they would send me to boarding school. So, that's how I landed there, walking towards my dorm room, to put on an itchy outfit that would likely just make me look like a dweeb. Wanting greatly to smack someone in the head, I suddenly felt something small hit me in the back of the head. Hard."Ow! What the hell, you-Oomph!" The slingshot that had just whacked me in the back of the head with a pebble swung into my stomach, clutched tight in a fist. The fist belonged to the kid who tried to trip me, with two other kids with him, circling me. They chanted "Beat him down, beat him down!" "Yeah, you little baby, 'ya don't mess with Davis!" "Dammit." I said. As Davis took a swing at me, I did the one thing I could think of: dodged under his fist, spun him around tackled him to the ground, and punched him until he said "Okay, okay, sorry!" "Yeah, that's right, jerk, stay away!" His buddies, who I'd forgotten about, pulled me off him, and started tugging on my arms. I kneed the one on the left, who the other kept calling Ethan, and whacked him in the face. I then pushed the other, whose name was Wade, I guess, and slugged him in the face. He toppled like a brick. "Ha ha." I said. Until I realized who was behind me. He was dressed the same as them, only twice the size of a mammoth. " You're dead, kid!" he yelled. He slugged me, I toppled back, thinking that was it. Until I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a huge guy in a navy jacket jog up. "Break it up, fools!- he glanced at me, and whacked me in the head-"Go change into your uniform!" I saw the huge guy who hit me first run away. Turning away, I muttered "Geez, friggin' Nazis..." and walked up the steps to the dorm, rolling my eyes every step. My life at Bullworth was changing for the worse by the minute. Category:Blog posts